Sakura Drops Interlude
by Ayaya Uzumaki
Summary: This story follows on the original Sakura Drops fanfic. Sakura gets overhyped over her "date" with Sasuke. Is it really a date? Will he leave her?


Sakura Drops [Interlude]

Inspired by all the comments I have received for the original Sakura Drops, here is Sakura Drops [Interlude]! (Aka Chapter 2) This is not the actual song Sakura Drops but rather Matsuura Aya's NeE?. Hence I call this the [Interlude]. Interlude is a break of a short piece of music between two longer pieces. There's going to be another part of Sakura Drops, which will be Sakura Drops [Remix]. I've only put the translated version to save myself from getting confused.So just keep reading. Sorry if it turns out OC or anything... o Translation is from 

The actual word Nee has no literal meaning, but rather it's a word that most teenage Japanese girls use to call attention to a guy they like. Yeah, it's just a cute sounding word. And a cute sounding song.

Thank you for all who reviewed the first chapter! bows and gives them hugs Ayaya is very happy now!

What to do?  
Go sexy? Or cute?  
Which would he like?  
What to do!  
I'd like to get his attention even just a little.  
The feelings of a pure girl  
The feelings of a pure girl

Oh what to do, what to do?! After our chance encounter three days ago, it's been a frenzy of activity! Sasuke surely has to regard me more now! I want his attention now! Just because he hugged me doesn't really mean he reflects my feelings back! Well, hopefully I'll learn more because he's going with me to the Ichiraku! I know what my feelings are, and I'm certain of them. It's a full blown-more-than-infatuation-feel-good feeling! I hope he feels the same way.

_Nee! listen... hey! listen  
i've got something to say (cry)  
stop mailing for a sec! (anger)  
Nee, nee! Hey listen!  
could we walk arm and arm? (smile)  
oh... you're not hearing a word I say! (anger)  
Let's go out!  
Put on my make-up, change my clothes.  
What should I do? I have no idea what he likes!  
_

Nee? But what if he thinks of me as plain and uninteresting?! What if he still ignores me like usual?! WHAT IF HE JUST THINKS OF ME AS AN ANNOYING PERSON STILL?! What should I do?! I have no idea what he likes! He's never said! Oh please, he can't like Ino or Naruto! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please say that he likes me...

_What to do?  
Go sexy? Or cute?  
Which is his type?  
What to do!  
I'm like this because I like you.  
because I like you.  
_  
Oh my, what should I do? Should I try to go sexy? Or cute? Should I change my appearance?! Why am I acting like this?!

Oh wait...it's because I'm in love with him.

_c'mon... i've had it.  
could you _not_ fall alseep please... (cry)  
we're right in the middle of the movie! (anger)  
that's it... enough (explode!)  
you just checked out that girl that walked by didn't you! (pissed)  
_  
What if he just decides to leave me in the Ichiraku all of a sudden?! Or just forget, point blank?! What if he decides that I can wait, and goes training instead?! What if he went out with someone else?! No wait...calm down. Sasuke isn't really like that...is he?!

_I'm not going anywhere.  
I'm so disappointed.  
Really? You won't do it again?  
Then let's go out!  
_  
Okay, time to stop filling myself of the worse situations in life. I have to smile! Hope for the best! Act cheery! Be the Sakura Bomb! I'm sure he's not that cold hearted...and if he is, well...it's up to me to warm his heart. I don't care if Ino has longer hair than me, shorter hair girls have more spunk and don't just coo over guys.

_What to do?  
Go sexy? Or cute?  
Which would he like?  
What to do!  
I'd like to get his attention even just a little.  
The feelings of a pure girl  
The feelings of a pure girl_

I know my feelings are true, I know it's not just my horomones acting up – that phase passed about a week ago. Sasuke finally must be warming up! But not enough, it seems. He's still not talking more. Maybe...maybe we'll get married, and have kids. We'll name them names like Ai, Kaori or Maki if they're girls! If they're guys, we'll name them Kyo, Kaoru or Toshiya! That's how we'd restore the Uchiha Clan!

_I'm not going anywhere.  
I'm so disappointed.  
Really? You won't do it again?   
Then let's go out! _

Everything will be okay. What in the world am I worrying about?! He'll surely warm up to me! Surely! No matter how I look! I think Sasuke would rather judge me on my personality rather than my looks.

_What to do?  
Go sexy? Or cute?  
Which would he like?  
What to do!  
I'd like to get his attention even just a little.  
The feelings of a pure girl!  
The feelings of a pure girl!  
_

So, what am I waiting for?! I can't keep my dear Sasuke-kun waiting! He's prolly at the Ichiraku Ramen waiting for me!

_What to do?  
Go sexy? Or cute?  
Which is his type?  
What to do!  
I'm like this because I like you  
because I like you. _

I like you too much! I love you too much! I can't stop thinking about you! Please say that you won't be hopeless and ignore me!

Rushing out of the house frantically, Sakura yelled to her mom that she'd be back in a while. She wore her normal red outfit instead of wearing anything new that she got yesterday. Hoping that Sasuke didn't just forget, she ran via rooftop to the Ichiraku Ramen.

When she landed quite ungracefully infront of the Ichiraku, she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, with a smirk on his face. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Surprised to see me here?" he said, the hints of amusement coming through

"No! Not at all! I just would have thought..."

"Thought what? That I would forget and leave you here waiting?"

"Yes...I mean – no!"

"Heh." Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura. "Well, are we here to eat or not?"

"Yes! We are! We are!"

Unable to control herself, Sakura half-tackled, half-hugged Sasuke. The resulting force was enough to knock him of his feet and send him and Sakura falling to the ground. Sakura looked at him apologetically before smiling and laughing at their silly behavior. Even Sasuke found it hard to avoid her laugher. He smiled. And all was good.

A/N: Well, if you noticed the pun I put on the names, then go you. If not, I'll explain. Ai is taken from Kago Ai, a former Morning Musume member. Kaori is taken from Iida Kaori, the only remaining 1st Generation member of Morning Musume. Maki is taken from Goto Maki, a former Morning Musume member who now has a solo career. :p All Hello! Project names!

Kyo, Kaoru and Toshiya are the names of three of the members of the J-rock band Dir en Grey. You can imagine how'd they be like!


End file.
